PROJECT SUMMARY This proposal seeks continuation of support for the Training Program in Endocrinology, Diabetes, and Metabolism (EDM) at Cedars-Sinai Medical Center. Consistent with the 17-year history of this program, our goal is to train postgraduate scientists and physician-scientists in the study of thyroid disorders, reproductive endocrinology, diabetes/metabolism, endocrine oncology, endocrine hypertension, and neuroendocrinology. Under the guidance of Shlomo Melmed, MD, and Richard Bergman, PhD, 20 Faculty Preceptors, 50% of whom are female and 35% of whom are junior faculty, will guide our trainees for investigative careers in endocrinology through curriculum-based instruction, intensive research training, multidisciplinary interactions, and interactive translational research. Our Faculty Preceptors are a strength of this program, with $21 million dollars in funding per year, and their productivity led to 1336 publications over the last ten years by our trainees. We will continue this success with program improvements, including expanded areas of research, improved program assessment and tracking, increased trainee recruitment from underrepresented minorities, and addition of senior faculty to mentor junior preceptors and enrich their mentorship experience. We are requesting funding support for three postdoctoral positions in our quest to accelerate training for translational discovery in EDM research.